Blind
by Mello.Chocolate Lover
Summary: Mello confesses his love to Near after Near tried to work out his feelings towards Mello. Songfic. Yaoi.


**Note: This is yaoi so don't read if you don't like yaoi. I don't own the song, anime or characters. The song is "Blind" by Placebo. I suggest listening to it ^^. It seemed, in my eyes, to fit Mello and Near so here's the story ^^. Enjoy! ^^ (Italics is song lyrics and the story takes place at Wammy's House)**

Blind

_If I could tear you from the ceiling  
And guarantee a source divine_

'What's this feeling?….What is it?' a little white haired albino boy thought. He had been wondering about this ever since the one he was hated by, Mello, had asked to talk to him in his room later that night. He had felt a strange….Connection to Mello. An emotion he never felt before. Mello made it sound like it was urgent so he agreed to go. Mello never asked him anything and was remotely nice about it. Never. So, naturally, he was curious.

_Rid you off possessions fleeting  
Remain your funny valentine_

He looked at the clock. 7:30 pm. He knew Mello would be outside hanging out with Matt and some of the other kids until 8. He had been observing Mello for quite sometime now and knew his routine like he knew each of his toys. Mello never knew about this of course. He would think it was weird and that the white haired boy was stalking him. He waited patiently until 8:30, when it got dark and the kids would be in bed, and then ran off at lightening speed to Mello's room.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind _

He knocked on the door and waited, twirling a piece of his hair.  
"Come in, Near" came Mello's voice. Near took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Mello sat there on his bed, a chocolate bar in his hand. He motioned for Near come in. Near closed the door and walked in slowly. Mello had books everywhere…Probably for all the studying he did. He also had a small case full of chocolate. Near was still twirling his hair and thinking and barely noticed when Mello told him to sit next to him. Near snapped out of his thoughts and sat beside Mello.  
"Near, I have to talk to you. But I couldn't say it with everyone around" he began.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

"Go ahead" Near said.  
"I don't hate you." This caused Near to look up at Mello with wide-eyes and confusion.  
"You don't?" he asked.  
"No. I don't. I used to, but not anymore." Near couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was strange. Was something in Mello's chocolate? Some sort of crazy drug? 'Naw. Couldn't be' Near thought.

_If I could tear you from the ceiling  
I know the best have tried_

"It's quite the opposite actually…I think I might love you…" Mello said.  
"Wh-what?" Near stammered. "You love me?"  
"I think I do. I have for quite sometime. But since I had a reputation to hold, I acted like I hated you. I don't care about that anymore. It was driving me nuts. I had to tell you. Please believe me, Near" Mello said sincerely. Near thought for a second.  
"I believe you Mello. I had the same problem. You know, I've been watching you for a while. It all seemed to fit, though I didn't know what I was feeling. I do now though. I love you too, Mello." Mello's eyes seemed to light up.

_I'd fill your every breath with meaning  
And find a place we both could hide_

Near smiled. He was glad he made Mello happy. Near suddenly felt cold and shivered a bit.  
"Cold?" Mello asked. Near nodded and Mello went to his closet, pulled out a big fuzzy quilt and wrapped them both in it. Near snuggled close to Mello and Mello held him tightly.  
"Can I try something?" Mello asked.  
"Sure" Near replied. Mello let go of Near, turned him around so they faced each other and then leaned in and lightly placed his lips on Near's.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

Near's eyes went wide but closed a few seconds later. He kissed Mello back gently and wrapped his small arms around Mello's neck. Mello wrapped his around Near's waist. He pulled away after realizing something important. Near whimpered softly as Mello got up and locked the door.  
"This way, no one comes in" he said plainly and went back to sitting beside Near.  
"Good idea" Near said. He snuggles close to Mello again. Mello pulled Near so they were both laying down beside each other.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

"Is this…..Is this right Mello?" Near asked. Mello looked over at him confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean should we be together like this?" Mello thought for a moment about Near's question and what his answer would be.  
"Does it matter?" came Mello's reply.  
"Does it to you?" Near asked.  
"No. It doesn't."  
"Then it doesn't for me either."

_You don't believe me  
But you do this every time_

Mello smiled. "Good." Near smiled back. Laying there, on the bed, both were thinking about what could happen. And what would happen if this got out to everyone that Mello no longer hated Near and that they were together.

_I know were broken_

_I know were broken  
I know were broken_

Mello glared at the ceiling. His thoughts were now somewhere else. Back to his old home. His parents….He didn't like to think about it. It was too painful for him. Him being exceptionally smart was only part of the reason why he was here. He was an actual orphan. His parents had been killed long ago.

_If I could tear you from the ceiling  
I'd freeze us both in time_

Near's thoughts were on what would happen now. He looked over at Mello and knew his thoughts would be somewhere else. He knew this from his eyes. He snuggled closer to Mello, pulling him from his thoughts. Mello looked down at Near and smiled, all negative thoughts disappearing.  
"I love you, Mello" Near said.  
"I love you too, Near" he replied. Near smiled and climbed ontop of Mello. Mello blushed and pulled Near down for a kiss.

_Find a brand new way of seeing  
Your eyes forever glued to mine_

Near blushed as well and wondered how he could be so blind to this before. How could he not see that Mello loved him, and that he loved Mello? He put those thoughts aside for now and kissed Mello back forcefully. Mello made a small squeak but kept kissing him.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

After a few hours of kissing, with Near being on top and Mello on the bottom, they cleaned up and fell asleep.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

The next morning, Near awoke first. He looked over at Mello and brushed some strands of hair away from his face. 'He looks so…Peaceful and innocent' Near thought. Mello squirmed and opened his eyes.  
"Good morning, Mello" Near said.  
"Morning, Near" Mello greeted back. They smiled at each other before Nears face suddenly went serious.  
"Mello…Can I ask you something?"

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

"Sure. What's wrong?"  
"Your not going to….Abandon me, are you?" Mello looked utterly shocked.  
"Of course not! Why would you think that?" he asked.  
"It's just that…I was abandoned by my parents so I distanced my relationships…I don't want you to leave me, Mello…" he said sadly.  
"Near, I swear to you I will protect you and I wont let anyone hurt you" Mello promised. Near nodded and seemed satisfied with that answer. He cuddled close to Mello and Mello held him tightly.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

"We'll always be together, right?" Mello asked.  
"Always and forever" Near agreed.  
"Love you, Nate River."  
"I love you too, Mihael Keehl."

_I know I broke it  
I know I broke it  
I know I broke it  
I know I broke it_

_  
_


End file.
